A Gift For You
by CrazyJaney
Summary: It's Kagura's b'day, but Kyo decided not to come... again... or so it would seem... Kyo makes Kagura's b'day the best she's ever had AU


a/n: heeey! I decided that after that first K/K fic I did, that I really like writing this pairing…. So I tried my luck at a one-shot! I hope I get as much support for this as I did for the other fic and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: So I have a sekret…. That no one should no…. that I shouldn't tell….A Gift For You

A Gift For You

Kyo stared at the neatly wrapped gift in his hand, aware that it was going to earn him a lifetime of teasing. He scratched the back of his head, a crimson blush rising up on his cheeks. It's not like he was heartless... After all he did...

He sighed and started off towards the house. It was better to just get it over with... It was better to get if off his chest... She probably thought he wasn't coming anyway...

----------

Kagura rubbed her eyes, trying not to cry. This was the fifth birthday that'd he'd neglected to come to in a row. Every year she made a point to invite him, seeing as she was head over heels for him, but he didn't seem to realize it... She stared at the friends that _had _showed up. Among them were Isuzu, Tohru, Yuki, and many of her other friends from school. She had to be happy or else they'd know that he'd disappointed her again...

The doorbell rang and she rose dutifully to answer it, still drying her eyes with little success. She didn't bother looking through the peep hole, thinking that it would most likely be one of her parents coming home from work to greet her with 'Happy Birthday's' and 'I love you's' and such. She didn't see how it would matter... They were never really home anyway...

She threw open the door only to gasp in surprise. It was him. He had come. She wanted to do a million things, some of which involved kissing him, other including beating over the head with a frying pan or some other hard object in hopes of knocking some sense into him. She settled for throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace to show him instead just how happy she was that he'd actually shown up.

He awkwardly returned her hug, wrapping his one arm around her lightly, raising the other so he wouldn't damage the gift for her. She pulled away after a moment, a bright smile on her face. He turned red all over again, realizing it was he who had made her so happy. This time when she tried to make her tears disappear, she had help. He reached up his free hand and wiped them away from her cheek with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I'm so late," he apologized, coming in with her.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay... I'm just glad that you came at all!" She sounded relieved.

He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that he'd skipped to on so many of her parties when he knew that his presence would have made all the difference to her. It took so little to make her smile and he wondered why he didn't try to make her smile more often... After all, she looked so beautiful when she smiled at him like that... He felt the heat rising in his cheeks again.

"Everyone," Kagura announced. "Kyo's here!"

"Hi," he said, not bothering to wave.

They all stared at him for a moment as if questioning his presence there. Then they all went back to what they'd been doing.

He sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon...

-------------

The party died down quickly after Kyo had made his debut. After an hour or two, people began making excuses about why they had to go. Kagura heard everything from, 'My parents want me home by seven,' to 'I have to watch my neighbors cat.' While she had seen them all off, Kyo hadn't left. Before she knew it, they were there all by themselves and she still hadn't opened her gift from him.

She stared at him for a few minutes before ducking her head and blushing prettily. He couldn't quite suppress the grin that trembled on his lips.

"Do you want to open it now?" he asked, holding out the box. She looked up at him and nodded slowly before reaching out and taking it.

Her hands were shaking slightly she noticed as she pulled at the bright ribbon. She tugged it off with little difficulty. She lifted the top of the box off and dumped the small jewel box in her hand. She opened it with care and gasped louder than had the first few times. it was a locket. Under further inspection, she noticed that there was something engraved on the back. She picked up and held it into the light and read what it said.

I love you, Kagura

Love always

Kyo

The tears built and she whimpered faintly. Her eyes swung up to meet his. He opened his arms to draw her in and she collapsed into him, crying. He clutched her petite frame to him, stroking her hair while he whispered comforting things to her.

"Oh, Kyo..." she murmured. "I love you, too..."

He hugged her tighter, not ever wanting to let go. He inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet scent and memorizing it.

"Kagura... I'm sorry it took me so long to come around," he told her, pulling away slowly. "I just couldn't find the right time..."

"Oh, Kyo! I'm just happy that you finally told me! I was so worried that you _hated _me," she confessed quietly, burrowing her head against his chest once more.

"I could never hate you," he answered, wrapping his arms around her again. "Never..."

He lowered his head to hers and kissed her softly. She leaned into him, savoring the taste of his lips for that brief moment of bliss. He lifted his head slowly, gazing into her glistening brown eyes. She smiled contentedly, noticing the matching smile upon his face. She'd never had a more perfect birthday...

...because Kyo made this birthday special.

Owari

heeey! I decided that after that first K/K fic I did, that I really like writing this pairing…. So I tried my luck at a one-shot! I hope I get as much support for this as I did for the other fic and don't forget to review! 


End file.
